A sister for Tobey
by Tsuki no Kurai
Summary: A strange girl and her family arrive in Chinatown. A strange girl who has a strong resemblance to Tobey. Kong Li wants to use her in plan to rule. Will his new evil plan work or will he once again be thwarted.


Hi all! This is just a little authors note:

I don't own "Three Delivery" or its respective characters. I only own my own .

This is my first venture into 'Three Delivery' fanfiction.

I haven't decided on if this will end up a Sibey or SidxOC… I'll take votes and recs from those reading and answer what I can. Or you can vote to surprised and we can all see where this story goes and who will end up with who…

Please read and review. Any review (good or bad) is better then none and is conductive to the growth of a writer… (mostly)

Summary: A strange girl and her family arrive in Chinatown. A strange girl who has a strong resemblance to Tobey. Kong Li wants to use her in plan to rule. Will his new evil plan work or will he once again be thwarted.

_**Chapter 1**_

Yu Huang brushed her two tone bangs out of her face as she looked around China town. She was traveling with her parents while her father promoted his new book. Her mother and father were at a lecture and she opted not to listen in on this one and since she didn't have to be there she got to dress down for the day. Casual blue jeans and a basic white tank top, she even got to wear her studded belt and wrist bands (they were her guilty pleasure), she had her long hair tied in a ponytail and her white bangs hung down. She didn't usually get to dress so down as she liked to keep up a clean appearance while with her parents in public.

It was nice to get away from the chaos of home for once and she wanted to take advantage of it. There were no crazy people trying to kidnap her, there was no one trying to blow up or destroy something, and finally there was no crazy sorcerer declaring love and doom… Honestly where did that fruit get off thinking that she was his for the taking.

She had been getting strange looks everywhere she was going today and people had been calling out greetings to her by the name 'Tobey' to her all the time. She wondered if she really looked like this person that she was being called. She smiled and continued to shop around and enjoy being in China town. Yu was enjoying looking for a few new outfits to bring home to show off to her friends back home.

It was nearing lunch time and she was getting pretty hungry. Her shopping had been light and she found herself wandering around looking for a place to eat that sounded good. Passing a few places she saw 'Wu's Garden'.

Walking in she noticed a large man with an apron shouting at a boy with a baseball cap who looked to be the same age as her. The large man turned and saw her. "Tobey! Delivery!"

Yu was startled when a delivery bag was thrust into her hands. "Excuse me?"

"Delivery Tobey!" the man said again.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person." Yu said trying to hand the bag back. "My name is Yu and I haven't ordered anything."

Both the large man and teen looked at her carefully then.

"Dude you look just like Tobey!" the teen said. "Clothing and everything… Weird… Even your hair…"

The man frowned. "You do…"

"Can I make an order? I'm rather hungry." Yu said.

The large man pushed the teen out of the way and grinned. "Welcome to Wu's Garden. I'm Mr. Wu! What can we get you!"

"Well to start I would like some Hot Pot Soup, some wonton dumplings and some baozi dumplings, do you have doufu?" Yu asked while looking at the menu.

"Yes! We have doufu!" Mr. Wu happily said. "Barney get started!"

"Wonderful! I'll have some sweet and sour pork as well… and maybe some kung pao chicken…" Yu finished.

"Wow… She certainly eats like Tobey…" Barney muttered turning to the kitchen.

"That should be all." Yu said. "We'll see about deserts after all this…"

"Please take a seat!" Mr. Wu grinned and indicated to the booths. "We'll have your order prepared in no time!"

"Thank you." Yu said dropping her bags in the booth and taking a seat facing the street.

_oOoOoOoOo_

"Dad it's kinda freaky how she looks like Tobey…"

"Who cares! Paying customer!" Calvin Wu exclaimed happily. "Get cooking!"

"Yes sir!" Barney said hoping to it.

"Calvin!" Nana scolded.

"What?" Calvin said. He was thrilled at the thought of having the customer buy more.

Nana shook her head with a small grin. The kids were all out on deliveries or doing something else and were due back soon.

"Hey Nana!" Barney greeted.

"Hello Barney." Nana greeted her grandson. She smiled, as hard as Calvin was on him she knew he loved his son. Even if Barney was a little clueless at times.

The afternoon was busy, as it was a Saturday, Sue had taken a few hours to go see a lecture with an author she enjoyed (Nana laughed and recalled having to scold Calvin about almost not letting Sue go) and Sid and Tobey were making a few deliveries and picking up some ingredients that she needed to replenish. So thankfully it was looking to be a quiet afternoon.

Calvin was in a happy place with a customer who ordered enough to feed Tobey in one sitting. With a smile she shook her head and returned to the back where she was doing some research.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Sid sighed as he trooped back into Wu's Garden. The deliveries had gone ok but he got bad tips that day for some reason. Walking into the restaurant he saw that somehow Tobey had made it back before him. He grumbled at the unfairness of it and it was the fact that Tobey had more deliveries then he did.

Sid saw Tobey getting up from the booth and tried to pin what was different about his friend. He looked the same, he was wearing the same pants and shirt and belt and cuffs he preferred wearing… his hair was the same… So what was it that was different…

Looking harder at Tobey and finally noticed what it was that was different… Tobey somehow stole one of Sue's bras… Sue was going to kill him if she saw him. Walking up to him he was curious as to what Tobey stuffed it with to look so natural.

"Hey man you know if Sue saw you she'd kill you. What'd you pad this with?" Sid asked patting the chest.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Yu shrieked when the obviously insane boy; who started talking to her like she was this Tobey person that everyone kept calling her, grabbed her chest. So she did what any normal person would do when they were assaulted.

She punched him.

Hard.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Authors Notes:

Ok…

So please be honest and tell me how that was… I want to know if it sounds alright so far… or if it sounds like it needs to be more fleshed out I could do that…

This is only the first chapter and I have more planned but if you all think it's a wash… I can take it.


End file.
